When Blue Eyes Turn White
by iloathyoutoo
Summary: The Pines twins find a strange boy in a strange town.


_**Wrote this bored one night, it probably has all kinds of horrible spelling and grammar issues but who cares its just a fanfic, my first at that.**_

 **When Blue Eyes Turn White**

"Tada!" boasted Grunkle Stan as he held up a flyer in Dipper's face.

"Ughhh whats with the poster Grunkle Stan?" he said pushing the poster from his vision.

"Its an old travel poster I just found in a crappy old suitcase I found while cleaning up the Mystery shack."

"Wait a second... " Mabel walked into the room holding a lopsided Popsicle "you actually cleaned something, well that's a first!" both Mabel and Dipper started to laugh.

"Shut up you two, and pack as much as you can carry we're heading to Salem, Massachusetts! I've got some, well… unfinished business there, so to speak."

"Unfinished like how?" Mabel asked inquisitively, pointing her Popsicle at him, drips of pink dripping onto the floor.

"Well errr, I knew a guy who, let's just say owes me some money after a gig we had goin''... and that bastard snubbed me! ..lousy good for nothin" Grunkle Stan's voice trailed off into an incoherent mumble.

"Oh noo... we're not going to get caught up in some heist gone wrong are we?" dipper eyed his sister with apprehension.

"Oh boy another great adventure with our sweetest little ol' Grunklez, I hope we don't end up in jail… again.." Mabel said sarcastically as she finished her Popsicle and threw the stick at her brother, he gave her a mean look and they both cracked a smile.

"What are you two doin'? I said get to packing our flight is booked for the morning so you two had better be ready, that means you Mabel!" Grunkle Stan left the room waving his hand above his head motioning to their rooms.

"This girl needs her beauty regime! You just can't force it!" She yelled back at him with her hands cupped over her mouth.

 _ **-After the Flight-**_

Dipper stepped off the platform, the plane they had flown over on was one flight from completely falling apart, the only thing preventing him from completely having a panic attack on the flight was Mabel's loud singing, she insisted on playing her pop music, and even though she was wearing headphones Dipper had heard every word to every song on the CD, she just HAD to sing to every track.

Dipper found himself really excited to be going to Salem, the site of the historic Witch hunts, the city of many ghost stories and strange phenomena, he felt like a true adventure awaited him and Mabel. The two twins jumped into the back of an old station wagon Grunkle Stan had rented, they had to drive a bit to get into the City. There was an airport in Salem, but as usual Grunkle Stan took the cheapest flight possible, which landed them a couple miles outside Salem. Dipper rested his head on his hand and stared out the window as the trees passed by his vision, the sun beating his face in a rhythmic pattern. His eyes slowly started to close as he drifted off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, GOT YOUR NOSE DIPPER!" Mabel's loud voice startled him awake, dipper looked up at Mabel's hand around his nose.

"Haha very funny Mabel." he said with a funny voice.

"Haha Very funny Mabel." she said mocking him in a similar voice, her hand clenching her own nose.

"Damnit, Why does this always happen to me, stupid German engineering!" Grunkle Stan cursed while kicking the bumper of their station wagon. The hood of the car was steaming with a white smoke and the there was a few clicking sounds and then a low thud, they were stuck… great. "looks like we're stuck here for the night until I can find us another rental" Grunkel Stan scratched his chin.

"Ptcchhhh figures" Mabel grumbled slumping down into the backseat. "Where even are we?" she whined.

Dipper followed her lead and sunk back down into his seat giving a sigh of disappointment, no Salem today, great... now what am I going to take pictures of… He looked out his windows and up the road To a large sign hanging that said 'Welcome to Blithe Hollow' With a painting of a witch. just below it he saw what looked like a boy sitting on a curb, what struck him was that the boy seemed to be talking to someone, even laughing while playing with a stick in one hand. Dipper watched as the boy stood up waved at nothing and started walking towards them, the boy walked past head down with a slight smile. Dipper nudged Mabel's arm.

"Hey knock it off." Mabel started to say. They both caught the piercing blue eyes of the boy walking past them, Mabel and Dipper watched transfixed as the boy quickly broke eye contact and started walking faster down the street.

"That kid just now, I saw him talking to nothing, like he was talking to something invisible…" Dipper looked down at his feet to contemplate what he had just seen, he was perplexed… I want to talk to that kid he thought. Those eyes…

"Oh my gosh, what a cutie! ammma right or whhat!" Mabel said raising her eyebrows.

"Didn't you just hear what I told you? I saw him taking to nothing!" Dipper gave himself a facepalm.

"Yeaaah, so… I'm thinking… mystery! Ahhh? Ahh?" Mabel poked her brother's shoulder.

"Yes! Finally something to investigate! Let's do this!" Mabel and Dipper gave each other a high five.

"Mystery of the hot weirdo! Woo!" Mabel laughed.

 _ **-Crappy Motel Room-**_

"It ain't much but the guy at the desk assured me there are not bedbugs, guess we'll find out won't we?" Grunkle Stan threw his shoulder bag onto the floor next the the rusted mini fridge.

"Uggh Grunkle Stannn what are we even doing here?" Mabel said falling onto one of the beds, she flipped over and started picking at one of the pillows.

"I told you, I've got a lead on the money that bastard Bennett was supposed to leave me after our… erggg aaahhh disregard that."

"What? Grunckle Stan, you dragged us out here clear across the country for some money you THINK you might get?" Dipper sighed and fell onto his bed, it bouncing him twice."

"Blah blah blah, suck it up, just think of this as a bonding trip, now one of you needs to move there are only two beds."

"Ugh uhhh, Girls need their beauty rest!" Mabel darted under the covers.

"Ughh just scoot over we will just share…" Dipper took off his shorts and laid his hat on the nightstand.

"No footsies!" Mabel yelled closing her eyes, giving Dipper a little kick.

Dipper shivered, his sister wrapped in the entirety of the huge comforter. His teeth chattered and his breath shown with a vivid white as it passed a beam of moonlight leaking in from part in the curtains hanging from the large window. His eyes shot open and his feet hit the floor he stared blankly at the large window, his eyes stark white. He stood up and slowly made his way to the front door, unlatched the lock and slowly turned the handle, the door creaked open and Dipper walked thru, the night air was cold and there was a slight mist hugging the ground. He walked up the street into the night.

 _ **-The Morph House-**_

Norman opened his window quietly and threw his legs over allowing himself to fall to his feet, he reached back and shut his bedroom window. He pulled his sweatshirt hoodie up and slung his backpack around his shoulders, he had stashed it there earlier, it had become a routine for him. inside the backpack he packed a thermos of coffee (which he hated but needed to stay awake) two small bags of chips and a leftover piece of lasagna. He unzipped a side pocket and took out a flashlight which he clicked on and started walking up the path behind his house. The path lead its way into a thick forested area that became more and more flooded with heavy mist. He walked with a careful step knowing the path backwards and forwards, he had been walking it every night for a month. He snapped a twig off a nearby tree and started waving it around playfully. He passed small piles of stacked stones that he made, he tapped them with his stick as he passed them. Finally he reached the end of the path, a large clearing stood before him, he climbed his way down a small bluff and passed a sharp rock with a piece of his old sweater hanging from it, a fall that he had to explain for weeks to his parents. The clearing was almost perfectly round and filled with nothing but grasses and a few shrubs. the mist and trees encircled the perimeter. Norman stopped near the middle of the clearing and set down his backpack. He unzipped the large flap and took out a worn blanket, set it out and sat down on it. He also started opening a bag of chips.

About and hour later Norman laid back on his blanket and stared off into the night sky, it was filled with millions of bright shining stars, he swore he could make out a hint of aurora overhead. He started to drift off, he snapped himself back up and went for some coffee. He took a giant gulp and when he looked up from his thermos there was a boy standing in front of him, same age, back turned. In front of the boy loomed a massive mansion, it was Victorian in style with very dilapidated roofing and walls. Norman slowly got up and walked near the other boy, he looked toward the boys face and saw his eyes were white as the moon, Norman put his arm on the boy's shoulder.

Dipper blinked and his eyes were normal, he focused on the boy standing in front of him, his arm on his shoulder.

"Ahhh what the hell! Who the hell are you?" Dipper looked around sporadically "Where am I!"

"Please, I'm sorry don't be frightened." Norman pleaded snapping his hands to his sides.

"You're that boy from the town center? The boy who I saw talking to nobody?!" Dipper demanded, walking up to the boy definitely "What have you done?"

"Its not me! I.. I… Please let me explain!" Norman held his hand up to block a punch.

"Ughh I'm not going to hurt you, just… just tell me what's going on, I knew there was something strange about you… and this place… how did I get here?"

"I've been coming here every night." Norman looked down and his shoes, muddied from the walking. "Every-night it's the same thing, only a different person, they all sleepwalk to the exact same spot you did, then… that appears." Norman pointed up. Dipper looked up to the massive foreboding house. "When the people wake up they freak out but eventually just wander back home. They seem to forget, or more likely just not talk about what happened. No one is talking about this, after the incident a couple years ago everyone likes to pretend everything is so normal. It's not, not now anyway."

"Incident? What are you talking about?" Dipper looked into the strange boy's eyes, they shone brighter in the moonlight.

"Oh, you probably won't believe me but… we had a zombie outbreak, and a vengeful spirit haunt the town."

"No way…." Dipper said softly.

"I know, no one wants to believe me… it's like even though it happened everyone wants to forget, like I'm the crazy one…" Norman sighed.

"No way… NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY, WHERE WAS I?!" Dippers face light up and his eyes grew wide. "I love stuff like that! How did it happen, who started it, what did they look like?" Dipper questioned Norman about every aspect of his story, they shared their paranormal experiences for a bit until Norman finally said;

"Yeah, I stopped it because well… I can talk to… and see… dead people."

"no… way…" Dippers jaw dropped and he grabbed his hat, he didn't know what to say, what to think… was there someone who he could finally connect with? His Grunkle Stan claimed to be psychic but both he and Mabel knew it was a hoax, but this kid seemed sincere, almost apologetic about it.

The large manor behind them started to creak, they both looked up at it.

"This is when it disappears." Norman said softly. Dipper looked on in astonishment as the mist from the trees poured in as if an invisible damn that was holding it in place suddenly gave way, it quickly filled the field and engulfed Dipper and Norman. After a couple of minutes the fog dissipated and the manor was gone. Dipper looked behind him to see Norman packing up his backpack and hanging it around his shoulder.

"You should get back home." Norman said to dipper as he started to walk away.

"Wait! I'm not sure where I am, I don't even know this place, our car broke down and were at a motel... I'm not even sure where it is." Dipper ran up in front of the boy. "And I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh ugh… well I guess I could take you… I know some of the motels… or you could just ugh…" Norman got nervous "you could sleepover at my place? I'm Norman by the way." Norman looked up at Dipper And caught his stare.

"Okay You're place is probably better than that gross hotel anyways… is it?" Dipper laughed

"Ugh I guess so? okay well… follow me then." Norman was shocked he had never had a friend over, not even to spend the night. He had always felt like an outcast, a freak… but now this boy, was nice, he was interested… Norman didn't know how to feel on the walk home to his house.

"My name is Dipper, in case you were curious." Dipper laughed due to the silence, Norman forgot to even ask his name.

 _ **-Sleepover-**_

Norman had Dipper boost him up to crack open his window, he then helped Dipper up into his room. He shut the window and turned on a soft green glowing zombie lamp.

"Haha cool lamp." Dipper said pointing to it, "You really must like horror movies too?"

"I did." Norman said tentatively. "But I kind of grew out of them after the whole, zombie town incident."

"So… about that house, what is it?" Dipper asked as he stuffed Normans Lasagna in his mouth.

"I'm not really sure, I snuck into it once while someone was sleepwalking, I tried to explore that house but it kept… changing." Norman looked uneasy.

"It changed? What do you mean? Like the rooms?" Dipper swallowed

"Yeah, it was like a maze, it took me hours to find my way out, none of the windows opened and most of the doors were locked, it just seemed like an endless loop until I started to finally give up… I just looked up and there was the door I entered in, and I left. I still have no idea what the place is, or why the people of this town are sleepwalking to it."

"Me and my sister Mabel will help you discover why! It's kind of our specialty!" Dipper sat closer to Norman.

"Oh, really? Ugh.. okay if your want to… Hey can I ask you something?"

"Huh, what is it?" Dipper looked down at Norman's hiding face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone usually hates me." Norman turned his head.

"WHAAA? Dude your like totally cool! I think you're amazing!" Dipper held out his hand and pulled Norman's face towards his. "Sometimes different is special." Dipper said with a smile. Norman blushed and stared into Dippers smile, what was this feeling? Could he be gay and a freak, a gay freak…. just perfect. Norman stood up and quickly went to his closet and pulled out some pajama bottoms.

"Here you can borrow these." he threw them to Dipper without looking behind him. "You're only wearing boxers you know?" Dipper looked down to see he was indeed only wearing his shirt and boxers. He laughed

"Oh woops how awkward! It's okay though I'm going to be sleeping so I could just wear my boxers to bed…" Dipper proceed to take his shirt off also. "should I just sleep on the floor?"

"No you can sleep in my bed it's big enou-." Norman looked around and saw Dipper half naked, he instantly blushed.

"What the matter? Never seen a guy naked before? Wait, have you never, dated before?" Dipper cracked a dubious smile.

"Ugh, no no one ever ugh…" Norman stammered.

"Are you gay?" Dipper asked bluntly.

"What?! I… I'm not sure.. are you?" Norman asked back

"Yeah, I've been out since about a year after moving to Gravity Falls, never dated though, not a lot of normal people in Gravity Falls if you know what I mean."

"I'm… not… normal." Norman choked.

"I know, you're the perfect amount of not normal." Dipper got up from the bed and made his way over to Norman, Norman looked up into Dipper's eyes and Dipper took him by the chin and kissed him. Norman instantly became aroused. Dipper pulled away.

"Hahaha did I give you a hard-on?"

"AHHH ohh I'm sorry." Norman cupped his crotch.

"It's okay so did I." Dipper put his hand on his hips and pushed his hard penis threw his boxers exposing the tip. "Norman, you're the first person I feel connected to, it also doesn't hurt that according to my sister, you're; 'A total babe!'."

"Thank you… Dipper…" Norman removed his hands

"Do you want to… you know?" Dipper asked looking down at the tip of his penis.

"Yeah, I do." Norman smiled and let dipper undress him, they kissed naked holding each other, they fell to the floor and lost their virginity with each other.

They awoke in Norman's cramped bed, Dipper taking the inside near the wall, his head and arm resting on Norman's chest. Norman's eyes slightly opened. He faintly saw two glowing green eyes above him. He darted awake being careful not to wake Dipper. "Grandma what are you doing?" Norman whispered loudly.

"Looks like somebody finally got some action." the ghost chuckled in a light laugh. "pretty handsome boy too I might add, reminds me of your grandfather back in his day. You deserve some love in your life Norman, don't let this one go."

Dipper woke to see Norman talking to the ceiling.

"My weirdo." He said grabbing Normans shoulder.


End file.
